


Soothing Scent of Brine

by Im_only_mildly_ashamed



Series: Adventures of the super powered nose duo. [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Apodyopsis AU, Detective Killua, Empathic Smell Gon, F, Fluff, I'm doing this again, Lawyer Gon, M/M, Psychic smell Kilua, Sleepy Cuddles, c - Freeform, k - Freeform, u - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_only_mildly_ashamed/pseuds/Im_only_mildly_ashamed
Summary: At the age of twelve Killua Zoldyck lost any ability to smell.At the age of thirteen, he could smell again, but not what everyone else could.He soon discovered he could only smell human thoughts.At the age of twenty-one, Killua Zoldyck became a detective.Killua is now twenty-two,  and is rudely awoken by the stink a nearby marital spat.





	

Killua was awoken by the scent of burning fruit.

With another, quicker whiff he could catch traces of face powder.

Seems like the married couple next door was arguing again.

He could call the cops, but it would do little to help, given that until the issue was solved, they could give off any variety of unpleasant smells, most of them far worse than the fairly mundane smell of overcooked fruit.

He most certainly did not feel like moving.

So Killua elected to turn back to the gorgeous male on his bed and attempt to distract his over-active nose.

You’d think the ability to smell thought is a blessing.

It isn’t.

Except when it is.

In this lucky case, Gon smelt of roses and little white chocolate.

A subtle mix of the two, rather than the powerhouse of stenches erupting from the next door building.

Killua curled in and around the broader man, withdrawing some measure of grunts from his finely-crafted frame.

As Gon passed back through the gauzy, ill defined border of sleep and consciousness, a new scent began to emanate from him.

It was a tiny, subtle mix of very similar smells.

The smell of well-washed skin, soft and cared for, against the smell of calloused, tanned human hide.

Though there were no witnesses to attest to it, Killua’s face took to a color more fit to tomatoes than humans.

Killua was learning rather quickly that the smell of dreams are quite literal compared to conscious thought.

If he were forced to guess, and with the way his brain worked, he was, at that moment he’d have guessed Gon was dreaming of him.

That guess soon became his greatest mistake, as in came a third, less gentle aroma.

The oh-so distinct smell of sex.

That smell succinct from all others, the smell of sweat and pre-cum and friction.

Killua immediately turned away, as his stomach, now filled with the most damn determined butterflies, was attempting to make a break for it.

And there he was, facing away from the lawyer who’d successfully turned his life upside-down twice, and freaking out because it turned out, he did actually think about sex.

More specifically, dreamed about sex. With Killua Zoldyck.

Up until that point, Killua had assumed sex with him was just a bit of bad decision making Gon kept choosing, but this threw all that away.

The mix of warm, reddish colors that would be playing the part of Killua’s brain this evening continued to swirl, faster and faster as the smell of sex slowly grew into the only thing he could smell.

It was nearing the coldest month of the year and Killua’d broken into a sweat.

What was he suppose to _do_?

There was no guide book, no rules for what to do when your partner was dreaming of sex with you and you knew about it.

Killua was so completely focused on this that he totally missed it when the scent all but vanished.

He did notice the sleepy grunt and the large arm encompassing him, but his brain was still largely composed of putty, so these did little but add to his internal combustion.

“illua?”

In came the three syllable half-word, like a sledgehammer through his mental TV.

“Mmm?”

He tried to sound sleepy, and not like he was having a mental break.

“you m’k? you’re sweating a little.”

Gon nuzzled into his neck to punctuate the point.

Killua cough a tiny bit.

“Y-yeah, just the neighbors, at it again.”

Gon hummed.

As he slowly breathed in, the room filled with the smell of grass and sea stains.

He’d visited Whale Island once, a beautiful little town with huge expanses of blue and green, a wonderfully sunny place any time it wasn’t pouring.

Killua didn’t need much imagination with those scents packed into the in room, memory of his weeklong stay flooded back without introduction.

He was unconscious shortly thereafter.

Gon scored a lucky four or five second look at Killua’s unconscious face, drowned in peace, before he also fell into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> What  
> the FUCK


End file.
